


This Time Around

by ProphecyGirl



Series: Moving On [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Chosen, Multi, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphecyGirl/pseuds/ProphecyGirl
Summary: Faith and Buffy try to settle into their new shared life, but the past refuses to stay buried. Sequel to "Moving On". ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/716716 )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The original story was a request from Gina/Oral of Oralfxatn many years ago. It was one of my favorite stories to write and I’ve always thought about returning to this universe. And more than six years later, here we are.

 

 

> _This time around_  
>  _The pressure's on_  
>  _You hope for happiness_  
>  _Your hands are scarred_  
>  _I've seen your girl_  
>  _You think she's cute_  
>  _Don't make her crazy_  
>  _Don't make her sad_
> 
> _\- Luna, ‘This Time Around’_

 

 Buffy squinted in the pale morning light as the last vestiges of her dreams faded. Faith was pressed tightly against her side, her arm slung over her, snoring lightly into her neck. The bedroom was strewn with clothing and she closed her eyes briefly, smiling at the memory of last night.

The red LCD of the alarm clock glowed brightly and drew Buffy's eyes, and she groaned when she saw it. She turned her head back towards Faith, reaching her hand up to comb her fingers through her hair gently.

"Faith.." her voice was barely above a whisper, her subconscious desire to stay in that moment forever winning out over her common sense. Faith didn't move a muscle.

"Faith." Her voice raised just slightly this time, and Faith twitched a little. She repeated herself again and Faith grunted in response, burying her face deeper in her neck. Buffy's eyes fluttered a little and she cupped her head gently, saying her name again. This time Faith's eyes opened ever so slightly and she peered out from narrowed slits, groaning.

"Noo..." she grunted, rolling onto her stomach and hiding her face in the pillow. "Don't wanna go to school today, ma..."

Buffy smirked a little and playfully smacked her ass. "Get up, or I'll have to give you a spanking or something."

Faith snorted into the pillow, her voice muffled. "Don't threaten me with a good time.."

"Okay, get up or else I won't give you a spanking."

Faith whined but rolled onto her back and slowly sat up, her hair practically standing on end, knotted and wild, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "I thought livin' together would mean there was always coffee when I woke up."

"I beg your pardon, I never promised you a rose garden," Buffy sang as she rolled out of bed.

Faith scooted to the edge of the bed grumpily, trying to smooth her bedhead down without much luck. "I don't want roses, just coffee."

"I never promised you that, either."

Groaning, she slid off the bed and blindly stumbled towards the bathroom. "I want a divorce."

Buffy snorted a little, but the tiny seed of doubt in her heart pinged at the idea of Faith and marriage. Only a few months had passed since she showed up on the doorstep, and there was still part of her that was terrified Faith would decide once again that she'd make a mistake, and she would leave to go back to Casey or to someone else.. or anywhere that wasn't here, with her.

Faith faltered just a bit as well, clearing her throat but saying nothing as she closed the bathroom door behind her. She leaned against it for a minute, rubbing her face and muttering under her breath.

"Stupid."

Kicking herself into gear, she did her morning business and washed up, trying to untangle the desperate mop on her head and breaking her comb in the process. With a frustrated grunt, she threw the comb out and used Buffy's to wrangle her hair into a loose knot on the back of her head. Stepping out, she paused and watched a half-naked Buffy losing her balance trying to pull a pair of slacks on, smiling at her struggle.

"I'd offer to help, but I'm a lot better at taking your pants off than puttin' them on."

Buffy stumbled and caught herself on the dresser, her cheeks turning red as she looked back in the mirror. "Do you ever have anything else on your mind besides.. pants removal?"

Faith shrugged and started undressing unabashedly. "Sometimes I think about pizza." Buffy watched, unable to help herself. "But look who's talkin'. See somethin’ you like?" She wiggled her ass playfully and Buffy went red again.

"A lot of something, actually. I like.. all the things. They're some.. really good things." Her voice faded dreamily for a moment before she snapped back into it. "But cover them up, cause you're probably not gonna get the job if you show up to the interview buck naked."

"Really?" Faith responded, looking down at herself. "I dunno, I feel like there's no way they can't give me the job if I show up like this. I'm pretty hot, you know."

"I noticed that, yeah."

Buttoning up a simple pale blue blouse, Faith looked up unsurely. "You really think this is okay? Cause I feel like I'm wearing a Halloween costume or somethin'."

Buffy came over and swatted her hands away, undoing the few uneven buttons and re-buttoning them for her. "That's kind of the point. You can't go on a job interview looking like a slob who thinks about nothing but sex and food and has rats nesting on her head."

Faith watched her nervously. "Pizza. Not all food, just pizza. And chips. And lasagna. Oh, and ice cream.. Cheetos.."

Finishing doing up her buttons, Buffy smiled gently and started to fix her hair. "You're gonna be great. Just go in there and be yourself."

Watching herself in the mirror as Buffy expertly brushed her hair out and put it in a loose French twist, she muttered half-heartedly, "Myself would be wearing sweatpants and a band shirt."

"So.. be yourself but with adult clothes on." She sprayed a small cloud of hair spray and Faith coughed a few times, wincing. "You're such a baby sometimes. It's just hair spray, not pepper spray."

Faith, having had enough primping for one day, swatted her away and pulled on a pair of black slacks, buttoning them up. "You know I hate all this crap."

"You mean basic hygiene?" Buffy teased.

Faith's eyes flashed just a little, her tone a little sharper than she intended it to be. "You know, I've managed to get a job before, without you there to spray stuff on me. I know how to function like a person all by myself."

Buffy paused in the midst of setting the hair spray bottle back on the dresser, her shoulders tensing a little as she struggled to bite back a snarky retort. She ignored her and went into the bathroom to finish getting ready for work instead, leaving Faith glaring at her own reflection in the mirror as she pulled her hair loose once again. She shut the bathroom door a little harder than she meant to, finding herself suddenly incredibly annoyed.

_If you know how to function all by yourself, why did I have to practically drag you out of bed, and sort your hair out, and button your damn shirt? she thought darkly. And why, after I fixed your hair, did you pull it out like a bratty kid?_

She shook her head a little at her own reflection and swallowed back the resentment, telling herself that she should just be happy Faith was here, and that they were together after all this time. She’d almost pushed past the last of her aggravation when she heard the front door shut loudly. The near-deafening silence that followed caused her body to tense all over again as the realization of what had just happened hit her with the pain of a fist.

Faith had left without saying goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing heavily, annoyed with herself for being so pigheaded and with Faith for being so irritating, Buffy started fixing herself a cup of coffee when the phone rang. Instinctively, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and frowned for a moment until she realized it was the house phone. Feeling like an idiot, she set her phone on the counter and grabbed the cordless phone from under a stack of hand towels.

 _Says a lot about how much we use this thing_ , she thought wryly as she searched briefly for the answer button and finally hit it.

“Hello?”

There was a moment of silence, followed by a masculine voice that wavered slightly. “Ah.. Buffy?”

Her brows furrowed, she turned to lean back against the counter. “Yeah.. Who is this?”

A little cough, and then, “I, uh.. This is Casey.”

“Casey… Who?” Even as she said it, it dawned on her. “Faith’s Casey?”

Another silence that lasted just a little too long. “Well, uh, not anymore. But..”

She bit down firmly on her tongue, relishing the pain and the sudden taste of copper as it bled. “Why are you calling, then?”

“Is.. Can I please talk to Faith?”

“She’s not here,” Buffy said flatly, her free hand clenching into a tight fist reflexively. “And honestly, I don’t think there’s a lot to discuss with her, so feel free to not call back.”

There was a pause, and his voice was quiet but shaky when he responded. “I really need to talk to her. Please, Buffy. Whatever you’re thinking this is, it’s not. It’s just that..” He broke off and she squeezed the phone a little. “Please just ask her to call me o-or text me or message me. Same phone number, and she has my Facebook.”

She felt the blood rush out of her face and start boiling up in her chest, her hand clutching the phone even tighter. “She has your Facebook? How often do you guys talk?”

Suddenly his tone changed, and with a subtle but pointed anger in his voice, he snapped dryly, “Not as often as you guys did.”

Her eyes widened a little and she was flooded with an extraordinary mixture of anger, guilt, and a sudden craving for violence. “Listen—” But he cut her off, his voice cool but increasingly desperate.

“Buffy, I’m seriously begging you. It’s really important. Not just to me, but to Faith.” The battery cover on the back of the cordless made a slight crunching sound as the pressure from her hand snapped it in half. “You won, Buffy. Don’t you get that? She loves you more; she always has. If I could accept it, why can’t you? You’re who she wants to be with. This isn’t some desperate play for her heart, you’ve gotta believe that. She already gave it to you. I just..” He trailed off, taking a deep shaky breath.

“Just what?”

His voice was suddenly thick with emotion. “Something.. Something happened, and I don’t really.. Have anyone. Faith’s the only best friend I’ve ever had, and I could really use someone to talk to right now. I swear to god, that’s all, Buffy. Please?”

Casey sounded so pathetic that she couldn’t even come up with a smart-ass response. Defeated, she swallowed hard and let out a sigh. “Fine. When she gets home, I’ll tell her you called. I’m not gonna force her to call you back or anything, though. That’s up to her.”

Very quietly but sincerely, he breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Buffy. You don’t know how much that means to me. Really.”

“Yeah, I’m everyone's hero today,” she muttered. “Bye.” She didn’t wait for a response before hanging up the phone. Standing silently for a minute, trying to digest what had just happened, she shut her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When that didn’t work, she let out a frustrated yell as she threw the phone onto the counter with enough force to shatter it completely. The batteries popped out and rolled to the floor along with the antenna.


	3. Chapter 3

 

> _Well, my girl's in the next room_   
>  _Sometimes I wish she was you_   
>  _I guess we never really moved on_   
>  _It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_
> 
> _\- Hinder, "Lips of an Angel"_

  
Buffy grabbed a wooden spoon out of the drawer, shutting it again quickly before Faith could see the broken phone pieces rolling around in it. She turned the burner down a little and stirred the pasta as Faith returned from the bedroom in sweats and a ratty tee shirt.

“He didn’t say why he called?”

She shook her head a little, her entire body unconsciously tensing. “Just that something was going on, and he needed to talk to you.”

Faith scoffed dismissively and pulled a beer from the fridge, popping it open with her thumbnail. “Probably lookin’ for the rest of the money for the deposit or somethin’.”  
  
Buffy continued stirring the pot unnecessarily because she couldn’t figure out how to loosen her grip on the spoon enough to set it down. “Deposit?”

“For the wedding. Apparently cancelling a wedding doesn’t cancel the debt for it.” Her voice was laced with humor, her shoulders relaxed. She pulled herself up on the countertop and took a drink from the bottle as Buffy remembered how to put the spoon down. She, too, grabbed a beer and sat in one of the kitchen chairs, reassured by Faith’s casual posture and nonchalance.

“Yeah, and if you get a divorce, you don’t get a refund either.”

Faith smirked and pointed the mouth of her bottle at her. “Now that should be a thing. Divorce insurance or something. Whoever’s fault it is has to pay back your half of the debt.”

“I’m sure someone somewhere has a pre-nup with that in it.”

Faith snickered and set the bottle down. “I’m not gonna call him back.”

Buffy felt her eyebrows go up. “What?”

She shrugged. “We really don’t have anything to talk about. If it’s the money, I’ll get it when I get it. Anything else.. His life isn’t my business anymore.”

Clearing her throat, Buffy sat up a little more. “You don’t.. Have to do that just to prove something to me, Faith.”

“It’s no big deal.” But there was a catch in Faith’s throat.

“Look, if you're worried that I’m gonna think…” She paused, gathering her thoughts for a moment. “I’m not gonna think you're running off back to him just cause you returned his call. He sounded.. Really upset. And I trust you. I know nothing’s going on, and I know you’re not talking to him behind my back or something. So.”

Faith shifted uncomfortably, then nodded a little and slid her hand around the counter for a minute. Looking confused, she set the beer down and hopped off, shuffling things back and forth. “The fuck is the phone, anyway?”

Buffy felt her cheeks glow red and unintentionally darted her eyes to the drawer, clearing her throat. “Oh, uh.. I’m not sure. I can’t remember the last time we even used it.”

“Weird.” She shrugged and pulled her cell phone out as Buffy quickly took a drink of her beer, willing her face to go back to its normal color as Faith dialed.

“Case?” she said when he picked up, hyper aware of Buffy’s steady stare.

“I.. Hey. I uh, didn’t know if you’d call me back,” his voice was quiet but a little surprised.

“Yeah, of course I did. I-is everything okay?”

There was an unnaturally long pause and his voice was thick with emotion as he tried and failed to hold back tears. “It’s my dad. He, uh.. He died, Faith.”

Faith felt a little dizzy for a moment, as if the world had started spinning a little faster all of a sudden. “W-what?” she said dumbly, grabbing the counter to steady herself a little, not realizing her eyes were watering as well. Buffy’s brow furrowed in concern when she saw Faith falter, and she got up and went over, tentatively resting her hand on her back, concerned.

“I—it was an accident. His car, someone hit him and he went off the Highland Ave bridge..” He sounded like he had a mouth full of marbles and none of his words were making any sense.

The blood drained from her face as she slid to the floor slowly. “Oh, god..” Buffy squatted next to her, resting her hand on her shoulder, looking freaked out. Instinctively Faith curled into her, forgetting anything else. “I’m so sorry, Case. I don’t even know what to..” She swallowed hard. “When? When is.. The uh, funeral?”

At that, Buffy’s eyes widened as her head lifted a little, looking even more concerned. Faith grabbed a Sharpie off the counter above and numbly wrote the info on her forearm and, after reassuring him a few times that it was okay he called, she hung up with him. Buffy wrapped her arms around her tightly and just held her close, neither of them speaking.

When she broke the silence after awhile, Faith’s voice was barely audible. “His dad was.. The closest thing to one I’ve ever had. He.. I was..” Her voice started breaking and Buffy gently pressed her fingertip to her lips.

“I know. I mean, I remember.” Faith stared at the words on her arm like they were in a language she didn’t quite understand. “You should go.”

She looked at Buffy, confused. “What?”

“That’s what that is, right? The deets for his funeral?” She nodded dumbly. She couldn’t even make sense of the black marks on her arm. “You should go to it. He was important to you.”

Faith looked from her arm to her face, those warm hazel eyes giving no indication that this could be a test of some kind. “He was. But it’s.. I mean, it’s Casey. You don’t..” She trailed off, not sure how to put it.

Buffy shifted and looked into her eyes, her voice gentle but serious. “I trust you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my world, Tara Maclay wasn’t a victim of Joss Whedon playing to the “bury your gays” trope and she and Willow are happily living together the way they should’ve been.

**Casey Equality Fitzpatrick**

 

hey just wanted 2 give you a heads up, my mom will be messaging you. she kinda scolded me when i told her you were gonna get a room. shes gonna offer for you to stay here, but seriously dont feel obligated or anything if it would be weird. i tried to explain to her that it might be and she said that was dumb and if it was too weird that i could go stay at a hotel instead. just wanted you to know im fine with it, honestly, so dont feel weird about it cause of me but dont feel like you gotta do it either okay? were all just happy youre coming. except my sister, but whens the last time she was happy about anything anyway? anyway i guess ill see you tomorrow. deuces

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Eleanor Fitzpatrick**

Faith, 

I hope this message finds you well. Casey told me of your plan to come out for Hershel’s funeral. I wanted you to know how much I appreciate it and I know my son does as well. Hershel always thought very highly of you, as did I, and that has not changed. You will always have a family here with us, as will your own family. I will keep this brief as there is still a lot I must do to finalize arrangements, etc. However I did want to extend the offer to stay with us, rather than spend the money on a hotel. Casey and Aisling will be staying in their old bedrooms, but we do have a very comfortable couch you are welcome to and I hope you will consider staying here. It would be very nice to have you around again.

I look forward to seeing you.

Fondly,

Eleanor

 

 

* * *

 

“You seriously think so little of me, B? Like I’m some kinda animal and his mom offerin’ me their couch is like, just way too much temptation?”

“W—well, no. It’s just that.. Well, you were with him, you know?” Buffy stammered, her cheeks warming.

“And I’m with you, now. Did you forget that part?”

Without thinking, Buffy said quietly, “And you were with him when we hooked up, didn’t seem to stop you then.” Before she’d even finished the sentence she was overwhelmed with the desperate desire to shove it back in her mouth and swallow those words forever, but it was too late. The look on Faith’s face tore through her chest and she quickly filled with shame, unable to even look into her eyes. Her voice shook a bit as she quietly apologized to the floor. “I.. I’m so sorry, Faith.”

“Yeah,” Faith said, her face hard. “Me, too.” She set her beer back on the table and stood, walking out of the kitchen without another word.

The hot tears already starting to flood her eyes, Buffy grabbed the bottle, throwing it into the garbage pail hard enough to spin the swinging top, then gave the can a kick for good measure. She grabbed a box of Raisin Bran and lifted the unopened bag of cereal out, retrieving the pack of cigarettes she’d hidden in the one place she knew Faith would never even touch. She carefully replaced the cereal bag before heading out to the porch and lighting a cigarette.

 

* * *

 

 

**Group Message: scooby gang 5eva**

 

**Willow Rosenberg**

OMG!!!!!

I’m sorry I didn’t get back to you sooner. I can’t believe shes actually going there! What the heck??

I know she cared about his dad but can’t she care from a distance? Or from a hotel, at least?

It’s lousy that she’s going to be right there in his house or his moms house I guess. But honestly, if that’s all it takes for her to cheat on you, maybe its better for you to find that out?

I mean, the old Faith would need even less of an invitation to get her freak on, and you said she’s a different person now, right? So then it should be okay.

I wish she was thinking of your feelings a little bit more, but we all know grief makes you do the wacky, too.

But not sex wacky.

I don’t think grief will make her do a sex wacky, just a not-thinking-about-other-peoples-feelings wacky.

I feel like I’m making things worse here and not being reassuring Willow that I’m trying to be.

You have my phone number, use it. I can be more reassuring on the phone, I promise. I’ll be home after 4 if you want to talk it out, okay? I’m sorry, Buffy.

 

 

**aleXander Grahambell Harris**

well this is an easy one

whats his address? only need the one eye for a sniper scope

i got ur back buffinator!! Hes toast problem solved

 

 

**Willow Equality Darth-Rosenberg**

XANDER

No

Stop

 

 

**aleXander Grahambell Harris**

What????? Like u werent thinking the same thing???

 

 

**Tara Rosenberg (Maclay)**

Guys… I dont think this is really helping

 

 

**Buffy Equality Summers**

Its okay, lol

I needed that laugh right now

I mean I do trust faith but if I’m honest I don’t know how much

I’m probably just being stupid though

When my dad died I couldn’t even function really, and I didn’t even like him much

Pretty selfish to be thinking more about my own feelings than Faiths right now

 

 

**aleXander Grahambell Harris**

Noooooooooo u r NOT selfish

 

 

**Willow Equality Darth-Rosenberg**

You’re not being selfish! You’re still allowed to have your own feelings, especially when it comes to Casey related crap.

 

 

**Tara Rosenberg (Maclay)**

You know as much as anyone that grief makes you crazy sometimes. You’re allowed to be a little crazy! That’s what we’re here for, so you can be crazy with us and not feel guilty about it at all.

 

 

**aleXander Grahambell Harris**

and the murder of ur enemies

were here for that too

 

 

**Willow Equality Darth-Rosenberg**

XANDER

 

 

**Tara Rosenberg (Maclay)**

Guys..

 

 

**Buffy Equality Summers**

Lol

I love you guys

Thanks for always having my back <3

 

 

**Willow Equality Darth-Rosenberg**

Your front, too.

 

 

**aleXander Grahambell Harris**

All ur parts

Did not mean that dirty

Unless ur into it

 

 

**Willow Equality Darth-Rosenberg**

OMG why are you like this

 

 

**Buffy Equality Summers**

Haha :)

 

 

**Willow Equality Darth-Rosenberg**

Ignore him and call me later, okay?

 

 

**Buffy Equality Summers**

I will wills, I promise, thank you guys

You’re the best

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Rupert Giles (Ripper)**

 

Buffy,

I am sorry to hear of Hershel’s passing, I know he meant a lot to Faith. I am also sorry Eleanor’s offer has you so uncomfortable. Given Faith’s past actions, it’s certainly justified for you to feel concerned about her future actions.

If money is the issue, please don’t hesitate. I would be quite happy to book Faith comfortable accommodations in Boston, of course. Please let me know if you need anything. I know you dislike asking for help, but it’s a father’s job to care for his daughters regardless of continental location. I don’t wish any of you to struggle unnecessarily. Let me know how I can help.

 

Yours fondly and LOL (lots of love),

Giles

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Dawn Summers**

Faith needs to stop being stupid and go stay at a hotel

She used up all her hurting-you allowance a looooong time ago

Youre always sensitive about her feelings so why cant she ever be sensitive about yours??

School is fine, just in midterm hell right now, I promise I’ll call this weekend if I survive them

Love you sis

 

 

**Dawn Summers**

Also I have like 35 memes in my inbox about shooting people from xander wtf is going on right now????

 

 


End file.
